


cadence of my heart

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Color Guard, High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Alec watches Magnus perform it takes his breath away. The same when Alec takes the field, and Magnus realizes he was too quick to write off the unknown competition. This may be the first they see of one another, but it will certainly not be the last...





	cadence of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prayformalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/gifts).



> Alec's Uniform reference [here. ](https://www.algyteam.com/images/product_images/H-STRK-M_th.jpg)  
> Magnus' is [here. ](https://www.fjminc.com/media/gallery/images/colorguard_pg2_id9_02.jpg)

It’s his first competition day as captain of the Alicante High color guard, and Alec would be lying if he says he wasn’t nervous… which makes him a  _ huge  _ liar, because that’s what he repeats over and over to everyone who points out that he didn’t break for lunch with the rest of the band or notices his hands shaking slightly during his tosses. He knows the pressure he’s under, however - it’s a miracle his band is here at all, this is the first in all 4 of his years that they qualified, and just barely.

Unlike Edom High. Their reputation precedes them: reigning champions 3 years running, and each member is all smiles as they file onto the grass towards the practice field. Alec’s excited to watch them perform live for the first time, lucky enough to catch their practice run while he works on the sabre parallel toss he over-rotated all morning. His own movements slow gradually before coming to a full stop, sabre dropping to the grass below as his gaze falls on the one of the most attractive guys he’s ever seen. 

The uniforms alone are enough to draw him in - in stark contrast to his own all-black bodysuit, the dark haired boy is in a uniform with bold reds and oranges, the fabric bright and shining with hints of gold glitter woven throughout that catch in the light. It cuts off mid-thigh, but more of the fabric wraps around his right leg and criss-crosses all the way down, with less over the left leg leaving more exposed skin. The opposite effect is used on the arms: a half-sleeve of fabric covering his lower left arm, while just a single strap crosses the right forearm. With each toss of the metallic flag his arm muscles tense and pull. Alec can barely tear his eyes away from his brawny form- but he does, only for it to be further held by bold lipstick, red glittering eyes, and a crimson streak through his dark, spiked hair. And finally the  pièce de résistance \- his eyes, like the eyes of the other guard members, are the bright gold of colored contact lenses to complete an aesthetic that would draw anyone’s eye. 

He can’t look away.  

Alec wonders what color his eyes really are, behind those contacts. He suddenly wants nothing more than to find out. The boy on the field never stops smiling and Alec doesn’t want him to - he thinks it would be a sin if anything ever happened to take away the scintillating grin that graced his features. He watches the way he moves, effortless and smooth, the flag and extension of his arm with every sweeping gesture; though he looks like fire all Alec can think is how his body and soul seem to emanate an aura of water, cool and calming, every movement fluid, one flowing into the next as naturally as breathing. 

Not that Alec would know, as his own body ceased that basic function a full minute ago. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s walking towards the field, drawn to him. The other boy never notices - his chin is up, eyes to the sky where the judging booth is, as they should be. Everything about him is perfection. Alec almost forgets where he is until the voice of his coach is screaming at him to get in line, that they are about to go on next, and he’s forced to leave before he has a chance to do anything about the unfamiliar swell of infatuation he feels consume every single inch of him for this Mystery Flame boy, whoever he may be. 

\-----

Magnus’ chest rises and falls dramatically as he attempts to catch his breath during the slow march off the field. The run-through is flawless. The show he put together this year is better than any of the last three he was part of, if he’s being honest, and his confidence in himself is reflected in the faith his guard has in him on the field, leading the way with every count. The only band left to practice was some no-name school participating for the first time, and from what he heard they barely managed to qualify at all. He isn’t worried, but he is curious, so as the rest of the band files off to get water and eat something before the competition later Magnus hangs back a bit to watch Alicante High take the practice field. 

His eyes scan the band, catching the mix of nerves and excitement written all over their faces. Naturally, his attention is drawn to the color guard -- though lack-of-color guard is more like it. Their uniforms are almost entirely black, with a long black sleeve down the left arm and a chain mail-like design covering the area from just above to just below the right elbow, leaving the rest of the arm bare. The same chain mail pattern covers the area over the upper right part of the torso, cut off by one of several diagonal silver stripes. The feel of it is very ‘dark knight’ - stern and structured. 

Much like the the boy who catches his eye almost immediately. His features are set in fierce determination - he isn’t here to play. There’s a look of determination in his eyes as he takes his starting position, sabre held vertically with the hilt just above his head and the tip coming to rest at his hips, grip tight. Magnus thinks he sees the hint of a tremor as he holds, waiting for the drum major’s signal to start the performance. 

Once he gets going there’s no stopping him. Everything about him is calculated and precise, each toss executed to technical perfection. Magnus can’t look away from the sword work  _ or _ the guy behind it, eyes equally drawn to both the way his hazel eyes seem to sparkle when the light reflects off the silver of the chain mail accents, as well as the flawless execution of every rotation of the weapon in his hands. He can’t recall ever seeing anything so beautiful in his entire life. 

He walks closer to the field, unable to take his eyes off of him, imagining what it might take for him to lose some of that control he seems to cling to so desperately. Though his face is severe and focused there’s a passionate fire behind his eyes that grows with every successful maneuver. Magnus is certain if he were to unleash that fire it would consume everything around him, burning entire cities to the ground. The boy on the field begins a solo that Magnus is entirely unaware of because he’s not looking at anyone else to know that they’re all doing something different. There is an impossibly high toss and the boy falls to his knees, leaning back to catch the sabre without missing a beat. Magnus is hopelessly captivated.

The performance ends, and his Dark Knight turns to leave the field with the rest of the band. 

\----

Alec marches off of the grass with the rest of the band, doing his best to catch his breath. It’s a fruitless attempt as his eyes fall on his Mystery Flame boy from earlier. The bright red stands out in stark contrast to the sea of black it passes through and what little breath Alec has regained catches in his chest at the sight. He surges forward, eager to stop him before he can walk past, until he realizes that he isn’t walking  _ past _ him, he’s walking  _ towards _ him, stopping only when he’s mere inches away from Alec. 

“I saw you on the field earlier-”    
“I was watching you out there-” 

They both start to say at the same time, words tumbling over one another in their rush to say the things that weighed on their minds before their limited time was up. 

“I’ve never seen sabre work like that before.” Magnus says, voice heavy with adoration.

“Really? I mean, that makes sense. I wrote it all myself. I was never, uh, formally trained... so it’s a bit unique.” Alec admits. 

“You wrote that whole segment?” Magnus lets his breath out in a low whistle; they stopped so close to one another that Alec feels Magnus’s breath ghost across his cheek as he does. Alec’s skin tingles. “That’s impressive. Honestly. I can’t believe this is your first time competing. You’re entrancing.” He tries to keep the easy smile on his face but his heart beats too fast standing this close to him, able to see every fleck of amber and green in his hazel eyes. He’s certain his heartbeat can be heard louder than the cadence of any drum here. 

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, either. You were totally mesmerizing” Alec admits, hazel eyes wide. “You looked so sure of yourself, I-” But before he can start to ramble his words are cut off by Magnus’ lips on his. The kiss doesn’t last long but the emotion behind it is stronger than anything either of them remember feeling before. It’s impulsive, they don’t know anything about one another, hell, they don’t even know each other’s  _ names _ , but they fit together like they were made for each other. 

“Lightwood!!” Alec pulls back suddenly, remembering where he is at the sound of his coach yelling his name. He flushes a deep crimson rivaling the color of Magnus’ uniform. 

“Lightwood, eh?” Magnus says. 

“Alec.” Alec provides. “Alec Lightwood.” 

“Magnus Bane.” Magnus pauses. “I’d shake your hand but I think we’re a bit beyond that now, aren’t we?” 

They both laugh at that, the sound easy and melodic.

“ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD IF YOU AREN’T OVER HERE IN ONE MINUTE I’M GIVING YOUR SOLO TO CLARISSA--” 

Magnus laughs again. “Well,  _ Alexander _ , I won’t be the reason you get kicked out before your first competition. If anyone beats out my solo today it sure as hell better be you, you got that?” He’s taking a few steps back but their eyes remain locked. 

“Meet me after the competition?” Even though Alec phrases it like a question they both already know the answer. Magnus nods anyway, taking more reluctant steps away from him. Alec heads back towards his band at last, turning to look over his shoulder every few steps and smiling so hard it hurts when he catches Magnus looking back each time as well. 

Isabelle moves to intercept him as he reaches the band again. “What was that?!” She asks, confused but clearly pleased at the surprising turn of events. 

“I think it’s love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Love at First Sight, for Becca's birthday <3 This isn't something I ever imagined I'd attempt to write, so let me know what you think!! 
> 
> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
